


Resonance

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Feels, Ficlet, Gen, How do I even tag this lol, Noveria, Rachni Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: 1. variable nounIf something has a resonance for someone, it has a special meaning or is particularly important to them.2. uncountable nounIf a sound has resonance, it is deep, clear, and strong.3. variable nounA resonance is the sound which is produced by an object when it vibrates at the same rate as the sound waves from another object.





	

The Queen plucked the notes apart from within her prison, away from the sour, yellow note that caused so much pain. Silence would have been a comfort to her – but not to her children, she knew. They had not grown able to find solace in silence, as she had. Nor could they hear the whispers behind the oily shadows of their song, and that ugly yellow note.

She focussed on a soft blue melody, reminiscent of clear skies and calm waters, longing for her children to hear.

And knowing they would not.

_Water rippled and clouds moved slowly as she remembered that planet. She felt each drop of water in the stream, and each ice crystal in the sky – and more, as the heavens wept._

Terror resonated amongst her children. Their song was one of screams. And anger – _oh_ , so much anger, directed within and without in equal parts. 

_The rain poured off her back, flowing back into the stream, and she sang a clear blue note. One day, she would share this song – this memory – with her children._

She still sang, even as the humans entered the chamber. Sang for her silenced children, and those who wandered lost, in the hope that they might hear something beautiful before they, too, were silenced forever. She turned her focus towards the figures outside, changing the pitch of her song as her consciousness brushed against their colourless thoughts.

 

 

**… _This one serves as our Voice._**


End file.
